Gods - Base
'Gods' Gods *Gods inhabit objects as a person inhabits a house, not a soul a body. **Digging soil or burning coal doesn't directly, or necessarily, harm/affect the god **Gods are given objects as homes based on an otherworldly energy, that can't be detected in most worlds, but is contained within the objects, and interacted in a sub-dimension that fits over/into the existing world ***This energy is assigned to different objects by the gods, not by some unknown force, such that a planet is always god X, regardless of a certain degree of change, until it's determined to be different and god Y moves in. ***This energy could also be considered to be them, or representative of them *Major gods inhabit planets, while more kingly-gods inhabit stars, and minor gods moons **These gods inhabit only the one object, though numerous versions across realities *Gods can and do inhabit all objects, think spirits or Japanese gods **Many objects can be inhabited by the same god ***For example, all coal is one god, doesn’t matter where it's from ***Is within as well as across realities *Merging objects together (like steel from iron and coal) result in a new god inhabiting it **Gods merge into new ones based on who their with, or move out for god whose home it is ***Can be interpreted both ways, as gods are transdimensional beings capable of existing in many ways at the same time *God Energy can be used, is the basis of magic **Offerings given to gods of certain energies/objects for power from it/them ***Steampunk energy/capabilities comes from this, with the people who use it offering up (unwittingly?) the components necessary for steam to provide the consistence/pressure/strength needed ****Mainly for the extra oomph some things might need, is very minimal, if at all ***Many offerings could be considered common sense (to us) and the link to the gods and this energy not recognized, with the offered components equaling the outcome, or with consistent variations ****For example, presenting heat to the water god to produce steam; the relation can be quite passive, with more abstract relations usually used for more super-uses ***Offerings don't have to be physical; thoughts, commitment, etc are also acceptable ***Offerings given represent giving a god, combining a god, or exchanging a god with another one (as gods inhabit all objects) ****Also represent giving the god a reason to merge, such as presenting a two gods on goods terms to allow one with a rockier relationship the ability to merge (think catalyst or reagent) *Interaction with Races and/or animals is often quite minimal, done indirectly or only a few times as needed **Some may require offerings given while others are just present, and others bestow gifts without requirements ***Different benefits based on interactions ****Gods that require interaction might provide magic to its people or might allow them to survive when they might not otherwise (solar flares for example) ***Living within their territory, entering their territory, or giving them an offering can allow you/your family the gifts of that god (as they are trans-dimensional) ****For example: go to planet with magic-giving go -> give offering of appeasement -> be given magic ability *The gods energy field is in many ways where the gods reside, though they can exist in the physical world **Reverse motion is generally not possible save for a few extreme cases **Most interaction people have with gods is through this field, using objects (and their gods) tied to the field *When gods are combined their coexistence create a new (different) god (more specifically it creates the respective god) **For example, when iron and coal are combined, it wouldn’t make a new steel god, but the steel god **Think of it like when red and blue mix you get purple, just with a more complex system